Documents, software, and other information stored in computer-readable form is often subject to revision, resulting in multiple versions of a given file or set of files. During software development, for example, different members of a development team may each create their own versions of code and their own model versions. Creating alternate versions facilitates exploration of possible solutions, but also opens a door to inconsistencies, accidental omissions, and inefficient duplication.
Accordingly, a variety of revision management tools have been created. Such tools may also be referred to as tools for revision control, version control, source control, source code management, content management, and/or document management, for example. Some revision control tools are stand-alone applications, while others are integrated into familiar applications such as word processors. In some situations, careful adherence to a set of rules for coordinating document changes with other team members could be used without any specialized tools for version control. However, the more team members, different versions, and impending deadlines are involved, the more likely it is that some kind of automated tool can be helpful.